


One Misstep Leads to Another

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, Multi, biromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar was the last place Akira wanted to be. He'd always find himself stuck conversing with one of the glamoured-up men or women that were there whenever he was forced to go out by his rather persistent friend, Yuu, on the occasional Friday night. Trying to wriggle his way out of conversations that were laced with innuendoes of things not to Akira's taste was like trying to get away from a pack of hungry female wolves on heat: deadly. Akira simply wasn't interested in any of that. Unlike what was "normal", Akira was uncomfortable with the whole intimate touching thing. Fact was, it made his skin crawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Misstep Leads to Another

A bar was the last place Akira wanted to be. He'd always find himself stuck conversing with one of the glamoured-up men or women that were there whenever he was forced to go out by his rather persistent friend, Yuu, on the occasional Friday night. Trying to wriggle his way out of conversations that were laced with innuendoes of things not to Akira's taste was like trying to get away from a pack of hungry female wolves on heat: deadly. Akira simply wasn't interested in any of that. Unlike what was "normal", Akira was uncomfortable with the whole intimate touching thing. Fact was, it made his skin crawl.

    Even as a child, Akira was very exclusive of whom he let touch him, so much so that not even his aunts and uncles were part of the short list of people allowed to hug him. Of course, as a child, Akira had no idea what was _so_ wrong about refusing a hug or kiss, but it wasn't until he was older that he figured it out and learnt what was so apparently _wrong_ with him.

    So right now, it was an exaggeration to say that Akira was enjoying the closeness of the pastel-haired stylist he was talking with, whose name he learnt to be Usuke. He was used to these types by now; innocent looking young boys and girls whose intentions weren't anything less than blasphemous.

    Akira took a step back from the suggestive brush the other man gave to his forearm, looking to formulate his escape to meet up with Yuu again. "Look, Usuke-kun," he stumbled, realising he'd trapped himself against the bar, several inhabitants surrounding and blocking all available exits. "You're really nice and all, but I'm not interested."

    Usuke's face flashed with something that Akira noted as offence, before it brightened to the flirtatious grin he wore prior. "Oh well, it's only for tonight anyway."

    Before Akira was able to protest otherwise, he'd found himself stuck between a pressing body and a glass counter bar. Hazel eyes fluttered shut and a slightly pouted mouth moved against his, though Akira stayed motionless while the other prodded his bottom lip with his tongue to gain more access to his mouth. Frozen in place, Akira could do nothing more than stand there wide-eyed and panicking. Just as he was about to push the others' hand away from the waistline of his jeans, Usuke's phone rang. Akira sighed inwardly, relieved that he could at last escape. However, Usuke continued touching and kissing him, moving his lips down to Akira's jawline instead.

    On the verge of snapping but not quite there, Akira stuttered, "A-aren't you going to get that?"

    "Mm, it can wait." Akira tensed as soon as Usuke's hands had wandered to the back of his jeans.

    Akira immediately pushed Usuke away, not noticing if he bumped other clubbers, uttering quickly, "I gotta go," and making his way off through the crowds to find Yuu.

    Akira wasn't new to these kinds of experiences; on the contrary, they happened quite often. He only wished that they didn't. Akira was uninterested in finding anyone to date at the moment, uninterested in the physical side of things, and his friends all knew that. But they still insisted on getting him back on the saddle after so many years of being single. So Akira humoured them by going out on the occasional date set up by Yuu. Like tonight's encounter; a young man Yuu had pointed out in hopes Akira would score.

    He couldn't be mad at Yuu for getting him into these messes, not at all. He knew his friend was only trying to be helpful, alas, his friends' attempts were always in vain. Akira remembered asking Yuu why he never scoped a club for a potential partner for himself, which earned him Yuu's rather suspicious reply, "don't worry about me, young one. I have all I need waiting for me at home." Akira was never sure which way to take that; that Yuu was dating someone unknown to him, or that he was going home to various sex-toys that Akira wouldn't be surprised that someone as eccentric as Yuu would own.

    Akira shuddered at the thought, and as if on cue, Yuu's ashen hair was spotted through the neon and pastel coloured heads of the clubbers, sitting at a table in the corner where Akira had left him, as mysteriously in his black coat and leather jeans as Eric Draven overlooking Detroit. As much as he'd hate to admit it and would never dream of telling him to his face, Yuu was a sight for sore eyes.

    He rejoined his friend at the table, sitting on the barstool next to Yuu. Yuu looked up from the glass of scotch in his hand, curling his lips into a playful grin and clapping Akira on the shoulder. "What happened, dude? I was sure he was a keeper."

"Yeah, he was a keeper," Akira sighed, rubbing a large hand over his face. "And I was his fucking goal. Seriously Yuu, I don't know why you keep bringing me to these places."

Yuu laughed, looking back down at the glass, "you've got to get back out there some day, Akira. I'm only trying to look out for you."

Akira gazed at Yuu boringly, his chin perched tiredly on his hand. "I appreciate it, Yuu, but really, I'll find someone when I'm ready."

"I get that you're demi bi.. whatever," Yuu sighed, watching the amber liquid swish as he swirled his glass.

Akira was never one to openly display his emotions, particularly when it came to his orientation, but his gut never failed to twinge at the misconstrued mentions of his sexuality. So somewhat begrudgingly, he reminded his friend for the umpteenth time, "Biromantic Demisexual."

"Yeah, that," why Akira ever expected a less transparent reply from the oblivious ashen-haired was beyond him. "I get that, but that shouldn't mean you need to hide away from the world and not find that special someone."

"I'm not hiding, Yuu. I never was." He rebutted. "And like I said, I'll find someone when I'm ready, you don't need to worry so much about me."

Resignedly, Yuu let Akira be, offering him a glass and grabbing for the bottle of scotch still left on the table. "On me." He said, pouring the amber liquid.

    Yuu and Akira had been through these motions before; Yuu would convince Akira to go out on a Friday night and have someone pointed out for him, the evenings always resulting in Akira moping back to Yuu and drinking off his arse until Yuu drove him home. Yuu hoped that soon, one of these evenings would be fruitful. Until then, Yuu did and offered what he could to Akira, making sure he was getting out and not wasting away to skin and bones in his apartment.

    By the time Yuu had returned from his musings, Akira had downed his third glass, his cheeks having flared a pink hue and eyes beginning to haze from intoxication. "Can we go home now?" He slurred, laying his head on the table.

Yuu smiled down at him and shuffled off of his stool, "yeah, let's go home."

\---

    Getting Akira home safely was no easy feat on Yuu's behalf. Lugging him up the stairs to his apartment wasn't any easier, especially when he was _drunk_. Yuu's slightly smaller frame was only just able to support Akira's taller, more built body up the stairs before letting him collapse against the wall beside his apartment door. Yuu produced his spare copy of Akira's key from his back pocket (Akira had given a spare key to each of his friends for emergencies, but it seemed that the copies were used more than his actual key) and moved to unlock the door. He stopped momentarily to catch Akira before he fell forward. _He never could handle his alcohol._

    Finally inside, Yuu helped him slug over to the couch where Akira thudded down with a groan, before making his way to the kitchen to bring Akira a glass of water and some pain relief pills.

Yuu sat next to Akira. "Drink up." He held the glass and pills out and patiently waited.

    Akira sighed and sat up, taking them from Yuu and leaning back on the couch, downing the tablet and water in two gulps. "Th-thanks for tonight, Y-Yuu, but y-you don't have to... to do this anymore." He slurred, eyes tiredly slit almost as thin as paper.

    Yuu smiled softly and patted Akira's shoulder. "Get some sleep." He arose and made his way back to the door to slip his boots back on. He turned, hand raised as if about to deliver the omen of the turning of the century. "Kouyou wants to meet up tomorrow at the cafe. He has some.. thing he wants to discuss."

Akira groaned exasperatedly and fell flat on his back against the couch, "do I have to?"

Yuu chuckled, "it's Kouyou we're talking about here, so, _yes_."

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ^^  
> So far my stay here has been pretty good. My works are being noticed slowly but surely and I'm grateful for ever read I get, and even more for the kudos' :)
> 
> This story means a lot to me and I've been putting my heart and soul into it since the beginning. As someone from the LGBQ+ community, I just wanted to show some of the other beautiful sexualities and preferences we have besides the normal Homosexual or Heteroflexible or Bisexual. All of these are beautiful of course, but I just wanted to help others of lesser known preferences feel included so I'm writing this. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Biromantic - A person who is only romanticly attracted to two sexes.  
> Demisexual - A person who feels sexual attraction only after an emotional attraction has been established.


End file.
